Frente a sus ojos
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Ambos debían empezar a ver lo que tienen frente a sus ojos, y quizás un pequeño incidente permite que esto comience, que vean finalmente lo que tienen delante.


― ¿Qué fue eso hermano? ― La voz de Nino lo sacó de sus pensamientos de manera repentina, logrando que su vista se perdiera por momentos al frente, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta.

Por qué aquel evento que habia sucedido frente a sus ojos habia sido algo completamente extraño, pero realmente gratificante.

― Marinette me invitó al cine ― Respondió, girándose para poder observar a su amigo.

El rostro de Nino se deformo con una clara muestra de alegría convinada con emocion, incluso mordia su labio para evitar decir algo _inapropiado_.

Marinette ahora se encontraba cruzando la calle para llegar a su hogar, dejándolo a él a su espalda.

Ella se habia acercado a él cuando se encontraba esperando su transporte para regresar a la mansión, pidiendo hablar con él por unos minutos.

Y así, balbuceando algunas cosas que él realmente no pudo entender con totalidad, ella suspiró.

― _¿Te gustaría ir este sábado a ver la película que hicieron sobre Mecha Strike? Conmigo, me refiero_ ― Recordó sus palabras, y como le habia costado el hilar la oración sin salirse por la tangente.

Él se emocionó, sin esperar mucho para darle una respuesta afirmativa y comunicándose de inmediato con Nathalie para pedir permiso para asistir con ella. Marinette lo observaba ansiosa mientras el hablaba por el móvil, sintiéndose llena de energía cuando Adrien le sonrio, le habían dado permiso.

Y, al principio no lo habia considerado como algo fuera de lugar, hasta que se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar.

Marinette no mencionó a Alya, tampoco a Nino.

Irían solos.

Y eso logró que se sintiera un poco nervioso, aunque sus animos no habían disminuido para nada, aunque no era algo nuevo, en una ocasión habia salido con ella completamente solos, bueno, más bien sus amigos los habían abandonado durante una salida grupal.

Pero esta vez era algo diferente ¿No?

― Tienes una cita ¡No puedo creerlo! ― Exclamó Nino, colgándose de los hombros de su amigo.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente.

― No pienso que sea algo así ― Agregó, intentando alejar esa palabra de su mente ― A ambos nos fascina la saga de videojuegos, así que quizás por eso solo pensó en mi, después de todo ustedes no aprecian los combates de robots gigantes ―.

― Hermano, disculpa, pero ¿Quién quiere pensar en robots gigantes cuando aquí hay super héroes de verdad? ― Comentó soltando una risita ― De igual manera, tiene toda la pinta de ser una cita ― Sentenció, arqueando una ceja.

Adrien negó con su cabeza, intentando alejar aquella palabra.

 _No_ podía ser una cita, seria demasiado extraño.

― Una cita es algo romántico, solo iremos a ver robots golpeando todo a su paso ―.

Nino suspiró, rodando sus ojos.

― Dejame adivinar, _Marinette solo es una amiga_ ― El moreno intento imitar a manera de mofa a su amigo, logrando que este hiciera una mueca de desagrado ― Tienes que ver un poco lo que esta frente a tus ojos, Agreste ― Se burló.

A él solo le quedo reírse ante las constantes burlas de Nino durante toda la semana, pues no tenia remedio discutir.

Y no, no era una cita.

[…]

El encuentro aquella tarde de sábado se dio a las tres de la tarde, ambos se encontraron frente al cine.

Adrien fue el primero en llegar, acompañado de su guardaespaldas, quien al momento de llegar Marinette se retiró, volveria por ambos cuando la función terminará.

― ¡Disculpa por la demora! ― Se excuso, intentando tomar un poco de aire, habia corrido varias cuadras ― Tome por equivocación el autobús equivocado, la línea del metro se encuentra en reparación ― Agregó, tragando saliva por los nervios de arruinar algo de lo que sucedia.

― No te preocupes Marinette, pero, creo que quizás la próxima vez podría pasar a recogerte ― Comentó, dándose cuenta de sus palabras ― ¡No por qué me moleste que llegues tarde! Más bien, para que no tengas que pasar por esos problemas ― Se corrigió de inmediato.

Ella sonrio ante su comentario, sintiendo gran emocion por que _podría existir una próxima vez_.

Él, por su parte, no pudo evitar pensar que ella en realidad se veía _muy linda_.

Y entonces las palabras de Nino volvieron a su cabeza, pero intento apartarlas. Aquello no era una cita.

― Me alegró que hayas podido venir ¡Y querer también! ― Se atropello durante un momento con sus palabras, para después reírse de si misma, seguida por Adrien ― Estaba emocionada desde que anunciaron esta película ―.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la taquilla, donde Marinette mostro la pantalla de su móvil para que el empleado pudiese anotar el código que se encontraba ahí, entregándole dos boletos.

― Gracias por invitarme, también me emocione, y mis esperanzas de que Nino quisiera venir eran muy bajas ― Marinette le tendió el boleto, y él no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenado, ella se habia adelantado a comprar las entradas en línea y solo habían recodigo los boletos ― La dulcería me toca a mi entonces ― Se apresuro a decir.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, luciendo levemente nerviosa.

― Te invite yo, así que era lo justo ― Rascó su mejilla, intentando mantener la compostura ― Ambos podemos pagar por las palomitas, Adrien ― Se apresuro a decir.

Adrien hizo una mueca, para después suspirar derrotado.

― Bien, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien invite ―.

La verdad era que la tarde estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que habia pensado, no habia ningún ápice de momento incomodo o extraño que pensó que existiría en algún punto.

Se apresuraron a entrar a la sala donde la función iniciaría mientras ambos intercambiaban comentarias sobre lo que esperaban del inicio de una saga cinematográfica de su videojuego favorito; Desde lo que deseaban que pudiera ocurrir hasta lo que rogaban por que no sucediera.

Tenian mucha fe en la película, pues desde hacia muchos años atrás ambos tenían una _especie_ de obsesion por el dichoso juego y realmente no querían que ocurriera como con otras franquicias de videojuegos.

La función comenzó, y cuando el logo que distinguia a la saga de videojuegos se hizo presente en la pantalla, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, seguida por más personas dentro de la sala.

Adrien giró su vista hacia ella de manera despistada, le habia parecido increíble el derroche de energía que ella podía tener cuando se interesaba en algo, y las reacciones por parte de ella de alguna manera le conmovieron, pues rara vez podía ver a su amiga así.

Se permitió a si mismo soltar un grito en conjunto de la multitud, a su lado Marinette se sorprendio por acción de él, pero al ver en su rostro la felicidad plasmada solo pudo sonreir al encontrar que Adrien de verdad la estaba pasando bien a su lado.

La película comenzó a pasar entre exclamasiones de sorpresa y ensordecedores ruidos debido a explosiones o los choques de los cuerpos metálicos. Ambos se encontraban ensimados en la película, solo mirándose de reojo momentáneamente cuando sus manos se encontraban dentro de la caja de palomitas, para despues reir levemente antes de volver su atención a la pantalla.

El sonido de una fuerte explosión llegó a oídos de ambos, aunque al principio pensaron que era algo que ocurria dentro de la película, pronto al sentir un pequeño temblor supieron que aquello sucedia en su realidad.

Se levantaron, obviamente tenían que salir y ver la causa de aquello (Que, lo más probable es que fuese un Akuma), pero algo los detuvo, se suponía que no estaban solos, tenían que poner a salvo a su acompañante.

Adrien no lo pensó mucho más, y tomándola de la mano comenzó a jalar de ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida, seguidos por quienes se encontraban en la sala.

La gente comenzaba a refugiarse saliendo del lugar, pues aparentemente todo habia surgido ahí donde se encontraban.

Antes de transformarse debía asegurarse de poner a Marinette en algun lugar seguro, mientras tanto esperaba que Ladybug hiciera acto de presencia lo más rápido posible.

Un gran tumulto de personas comenzó a abarrotarse sobre los pasillos, intentando huir de algo y comenzando a correr de manera peligrosa mientras ignoraban la alarma de alerta sobre los akumas que dictaba las reglas de la evacuación ordenada. Sus cuerpos se comenzaron a sofocar al sentir los cuerpos extraños rodeando los suyos y tirando.

Sus manos se separaron, y de manera desesperada intentaron volver a engancharse. Marinette no podía permitir que algo le pasara a Adrien, antes de entrar a acción debía asegurarse que estuviese a salvo, sin imaginar que aquel era el mismo pensamiento de él.

― ¡Marinette! ― Gritó él, sintiéndose frustrado por el poco orden y el terror que se comenzaba a infundir entre la gente.

― ¡Adrien, estoy bien! ― Escuchó su voz a lo lejos y pudo divisarla, casi como si fuese arrastrada.

No podría volver a llegar hasta donde él, además el ya se encontraba fuera del establecimiento hasta donde pudo divisar, donde la gente se comenzaba a dispersar.

Cerro sus ojos, frustrada, pues aquella era una oportunidad, ella podía protegerlo mejor si no demoraba en transformarse en Ladybug.

Así que con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su interior, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, intentando encontrar algun punto donde pudiera transformarse, claro, que no pudiese ser captado por nada ni nadie.

De alguna manera (y, ella pudo jurar que la suerte habia estado a su favor), logró llegar a uno de los cuartos de limpieza, entrando con clara dificultad y asegurándolo.

Todo mundo se encontraba completamente ensimado en su objetivo principal: Huir.

― ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué presisamente ahora? ¡La película aun no iba ni por la mitad! ― Exclamó molesta al tiempo que Tikki salía de su bolsa, quedando frente a ella ― Ese Akuma arruino mi cita, ¿Qué Hawkmoth nunca fue un adolescente enamorado? ― Se quejo nuevamente, logrando que por aquel comentario Tikki soltará una pequeña risa, para despues observarla con pena.

― No creo que lo haga con intención de arruinar tu cita, pero si de quitarles los Miraculous, así que será mejor derrotar al Akuma para que tú y Adrien puedan seguir juntos ― Comentó con un tono coqueto, logrando que su portadora sonriera nerviosa mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas.

― Bien ¡Tikki, Transfórmame! ―.

Cuando su transformación llegó, se encontró dispuesta a abrir la puerta y salir a la acción.

Pero no contó con que cierto _gato_ la atravesaría, pues este habia sido mandado a volar hacia esta logrando traspasarla y cayendo directamente sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Ambos se quejaron un poco por el golpe recibido, pues habia sido algo desprevenido para ambos.

― ¿Ladybug? ¿Qué haces en un closet? ― Una mueca de confusión apareció en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, pues habia caído justo encima de ella. Y aunque aquello no le desagradara, no podía permitirse caer ante sus encantos durante una pelea ― No me digas que planeabas salir, eso me rompería el corazón ― Bromeo cuando ella se encontró por fin de pie.

Ella intentó no reir ante aquella tonta broma.

― El que tiene más probabilidades de eso eres tú, gatito ― Refutó ella, observando al frente donde pudo divisar a la perfeccion al Akuma.

― Miauch, lastimas mi varonil ego, además sabes que él único secreto que tengo es mi devoción por ti, aunque tampoco es que sea un secreto ― Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su baston de su cadera al ver como ella se ponía en posición de ataque, esperando que el enemigo se lanzara hacia ellos.

Rodó los ojos ante ello, intentando concentrarse frente a lo que tenían que enfrentar.

Un gran hombre de cabello rubio, corpulento y con un ropaje por demás extraño (que ella pudo identificar como lo más parecido a vestimenta nordica) Este hombre en cuestión llevaba un gran martillo en su mano, que de pronto comenzó a girarlo indiscriminadamente, casi amenazante.

Una mariposa oscura apareció frente a su rostro, Hawkmoth le daba ordenes.

― ¿Descubriste algo del Akuma? ― Preguntó ella, comenzando a girar su yo-yo.

Chat Noir asintió.

― Creo que es un fanatico de _Thor_ que no terminó muy contento con la ultima película ― Comentó, observando hacia los lados, en busca de algo ― Ultimamente Hawkmoth se queda sin objetivos con verdaderas razones ― Se quejó.

Bien, eso explicaba su experiencia.

Ladybug notó como de repente Chat Noir parecia distraído por algo y a la vez completamente atengo a algo ajeno a aquel Akuma.

El dichoso martillo de su contrincante se dirigio hacia ellos, y al verse atrapados lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue tirarse al suelo de manera automática, Ladybug tirando del distraído héroe para que cayera a junto a ella, esquivando el ataque que termino colisionándose contra la pared a sus espaldas, quebrando el concreto por completo.

Aquello fue por demás algo beneficioso, pues aquel agujero fue lo que usaron para salir de la vista de aquel Akuma, para buscar alguna manera de vencerlo y evitar aquel martillo.

― ¿Buscas algo, Chat Noir? ― Preguntó Ladybug, levemente molesta por su actitud desconectada de la batalla, más de lo usual.

El respingo ante esto, tragando saliva.

― Eh, sí, me encontré a un chico cuando llegue, ¿Adrien Agreste? ― Aquello habia sonado más como una pregunta que una afirmación, en aquel momento Ladybug se puso alerta ― Venia acompañado, de hecho sigue por aquí, ella no logró salir, o almenos no pudo encontrarla, seguro la recuerdas, se llama Marinette, estoy alerta por si ella sigue atrapada por aquí ― Confesó, pues aquello no se podía llamar mentira.

Ladybug sintió como el color se subia hasta su rostro, intentando disiparlo.

Adrien se preocupaba por ella.

Y, debía admitir que aquel gesto de Chat Noir era algo dulce.

― La puse a salvo, no te preocupes ― Mintió, esperando que él no pudiera darse cuenta de aquello, pero debía tranquilizar a su compañero ― Ahora, démosle una lección a este Akuma que se atrevio a arruinar la cita de esos dos ― Su estado de animo cambio levemente, y Chat Noir lo pudo notar.

Entonces, su mente comenzó a trabajar las palabras de ella: ¡¿Una cita?!, No, en definitiva aquello no era una cita, solo eran dos buenos amigos compartiendo un momento, Ladybug definitivamente habia confundido las cosas.

El Akuma en turno no tardo en hacer su aparición, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pues aparte de querer obtener sus Miraculous parecia que su deseo más ferviente era tirar todas las paredes del cine, llevando su fanatismo al extremo de todo.

Ambos saltaron y rodaron sobre los escombros para esquivar otro de sus golpes, que esta vez soltó un poco de electricidad, entumiendo levemente sus musculos.

― Quizás no era una cita, me parecia más una salida entre amigos ― Agregó el héroe mientras estiraba su baston hasta el _supuesto Dios nordico_ , empujándolo y aprisionándolo contra una pared.

― No, Chat, esos dos definitivamente se encontraban en una cita ― Añadió con el ceño fruncido, logrando confundir a Chat Noir.

Ladybug pensó que él no podría saber las circunstancias de aquello, así que no debía prestar atención a sus comentarios.

Ella lanzó su yo-yo hacia el aire, invocando el amuleto encantado que los sacaría de aquel problema y evitar muchos más, como por ejemplo, que el cine cayera sobre sus cabezas.

Cayendo a si con suma lentitud, aquello que los salvaría.

― ¿Una pluma? Quizás tiene las mismas alergias que yo ― Se atrevió a bromear, haciendo fuerza contra su baston para que el enemigo en turno no se liberara, aunque le estaba costando.

Dirigio su mirada hacia el Akuma, quien comenzaba a moverse para intentar quitar aquel baston que se encontraba sobre su pecho, impidiendo su movilidad. Pensó entonces que la fuerza de Chat Noir era algo extraordinaria ahora que podía prestarle un poco más de atención.

Su vista quedo fija en el hueco cóncavo entre su brazo y torso, su axila.

Arqueo una ceja ante esto ¿Hacerle cosquillas a alguien que tenia los poderes de un Dios nordico diagonal super héroe de marvel realmente lograría derrotarlo?

― Cosquillas ¡¿Con cosquillas se supone que debo derrotarle?! ― Pregunto hacia el cielo, esperando recibir alguna respuesta que bien sabia que nunca llegaría.

Chat Noir carraspeo con dificultad, pues le estaba costando mantener la fuerza.

― Ladybug, si logras hacer que suelte su martillo con las cosquillas sí ― Comentó con un poco de dificultad ― Si Thor suelta su martillo por más de sesenta segundos se podría decir que es un mortal, y viendo que este tipo odio la película, entonces es un ultra fan de los comics ― Añadio sin más, concentrándose en su trabajo.

El Akuma levanto la mano que contenia su martillo, dispiesto a golpear la pared que tenia a su espalda y poder liberarse.

Pero Ladybug llegó hasta él, esquivando un golpe que habia lanzado con su puño hacia ella. Y así, comenzó con su trabajo, dirigiendo aquella pluma hacia la axila de este y comenzando con las caricias que provocarían aquella divertida tortura.

El susodicho comenzó a reir de manera descontrolada, intentando quitarse a _ese bicho_ de encima, pero era imposible, pues se movia con mayor agilidad y gracia sin dejar de provocarle las cosquillas.

Soltó su martillo de manera repentina, cayendo de lleno contra el suelo. Ambos héroes sonrieron ante esto.

― ¿Crees que con unas simples cosquillas puedes derrotarme a mi, Thor, el legitimo hijo de odin? ― Bramo, intentando recuperar su preciado martillo.

Pero ya no tenia la suficiente fuerza para resistirse, pues la de ellos le sobrepasaba de sobre manera.

― ¡Chat, destruye el martillo! El Akuma estará ahí, es lo mas seguro ― Exclamó ella sin dejar su labor.

Chat Noir soltó su propio baston, dirigiéndose de un salto hasta donde ella se encontraba.

― ¡Cataclismo! ― Gritó, logrando sacar un gran susto al _Dios nordico_ cuando la mano del héroe impacto con el gran martillo.

Una mariposa purpura salio de este cuando se encontró destruido por completo, ahí fue cuando Ladybug paró con la tortura de las cosquillas hacia el villano, elevando su yo-yo al aire atrapando así al Akuma causante de todo aquel problema y de que su _cita_ fuese arruinada, para despues liberar una hermosa mariposa blanca que se elevo al cielo.

Tomo entre sus manos nuevamente la pluma, pasándola de manera juguetona frente al rostro de Chat Noir quien de inmediato soltó un estornudo, observándola con una sonrisa triunfante. Ella lanzó el _lucky charm_ utilizado y pronto, todo el desastre causado volvió a la normalidad.

Se encargaron de apoyar al akumatizado de manera rápida, era solo un joven adulto que parecia completamente decepcionado por lo que habían hecho con la ultima película de la saga de Thor, pues no era nada parecido al ragnarok al que el anhelaba, sus esperanzas habían sido aplastadas.

Chat Noir hablo con el rápidamente, explicándole que lo viese como si fuese algun otro universo, que de cierta manera habia sido divertido ver algo completamente diferente. Él asintió, para despues pedirles una foto rápida. Ambos se alejaron del lugar, llegando al techo del lugar, dispuestos a irse.

― Bueno, me siento feliz de que tu lado _geek_ nos haya salvado esta vez ― Añadio ella, dispuesta saltar al próximo edificio cercano. Su transformación no duraría mucho.

Y tampoco la de él.

Pero aun así, Chat Noir tenia algo dentro de si que no dejaba de removerse, y tenia que sacarlo de su boca si no quería sentirse asfixiado.

― ¿Cómo estabas tan segura? Me refiero, a ¿Cómo estabas tan segura que esos dos estaban en una cita? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, logrando que ella se detuviera en seco.

Ladybug dirigio su mirada hacia él, quien se encontraba por alguna razón confundido.

Tragó saliva al verlo de aquella manera, en definitiva no le gustaba, preferia al energético Chat Noir.

― ¿De nuevo esto? ― Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja, suspirando al no entender las razones de su amigo para preguntar aquello, pero no deseaba indagar más ― Soy una chica, llámalo sexto sentido ―.

Pero esa respuesta no parecio suficiente para él.

― Yo pienso que no debes asumir eso, ellos parecen ser buenos amigos y ¿Qué tal si a él le gusta alguien más? ― Aquella ultima pregunta no le sentó nada bien en el estomago de Ladybug.

Pues, quizás existía _esa posibilidad_ , pero ella tenia una ventaja; Era su amiga, era un gran avance el poder salir con él de una manera natural.

― Supongamos que tienes razón ¿Entonces por que saldría con ella en lugar de _quien le gusta_? ― No pudo evitar que aquella pregunta saliera de sus labios, casi como un susurro, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando momentáneamente la alarma insistente que comenzaba a sonar.

Chat Noir guardó silencio durante unos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

― Quizás es alguien con quien no puede hacerlo ― Se limitó a contestar, pues no quería añadir algo más acerca de Marinette, no podía permitirse dar a entender que _él_ era quien se encontraba en aquella posición.

Que sin duda, las palabras de Ladybug habían logrado que dentro de él comenzara un remolino de confusión.

Más no se esperaba las palabras de ella, quien comenzaba a girarse para partir.

― Entonces quizás debería dejar de perseguirle ― Murmuró, subiéndose a la cornisa del edificio, dispuesta a comenzar su camino ― Y empezar a ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos ―.

[…]

Las personas se comenzaban a disipar del lugar, pues no querían permanecer más tiempo ahí, si bien todo habia acabado muchos podían jurar que habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

El cine ofrecio pases de cortesía para aquellos que tuviesen los boletos de la función en la cual se encontraran, claro, si la función coincidia con la hora en la que el ataque del Akuma habia ocurrido.

Marinette sonrió al ver a Adrien a lo lejos, parecia buscar entre las pequeñas multitudes de personas, pues no permitían a nadie al acceso al cine hasta asegurarse que todo habia sido restaurado por la magia de Ladybug y así evitar un accidente de gravedad.

― ¡Adrien, por aquí! ― Levantó un poco su voz para que él pudiera escucharla.

Él se giró con rapidez, encontrándose como ella venia un poco agitada.

Le extraño un poco que ella no saliera del interior del lugar, pero las palabras de Ladybug llegaron a su mente nuevamente, ella la habia puesto a salvo.

Y, aquellas que lograron tener un remolino de emociones en él, también aparecieron en su mente de nuevo.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Preguntó en cuanto la tuvo frente a él, sintiéndose completamente aliviado.

Podria jurar que aquella sensacion de alivio habia sido lo más reconfortante que alguna vez sintió.

Tomo las manos de ella sin pensarlo mucho, asegurándose que en realidad todo estuviera bien.

Marinette por su parte contuvo el aliento ante aquella acción tan repentina.

― Sí, eh ― Intentó inventar alguna excusa por la cual se encontrara fuera del cine, recordando aquella que le habia dicho a Chat Noir ― Ladybug me puso en un lugar seguro, y bueno, me alegro que estes bien ― Añadio, bajando su mirada levemente nerviosa, pues no podía quitarse en la cabeza que Adrien de alguna manera le habia encomendado su seguridad a su compañero de batallas.

Y, realmente el verlo distraído por _ella_ y auténticamente preocupado, revolvió un poco su interior. Pues a pesar de que habia comentado que Adrien fue quien le dijo de su inminente peligro, parecia que Chat Noir se habia tomado personal aquello.

― Creo que tendremos que volver ¿Quizás la otra semana? Nos hemos quedado a mitad de la película ― Soltó el por fin, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Marinette le sonrió a manera afirmativa.

Mientras tanto, las palabras de Ladybug no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

Pues, por primera vez observaba realmente lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente abrumado.

[…]

Las propias palabras que ella misma le habia dicho a Chat Noir ahora no dejaban de rondar su cabeza, parecían estar aferradas a no dejarla pensar alguna otra cosa que no fuese eso.

Se habia encontrado muy entusiasmada por la inminente próxima salida que ambos tendrían para ver (más bien, terminar de ver) la película que ella y Adrien habían deseado ver desde hace tiempo, pero el Akuma _más oportuno_ habia hecho su aparición.

Ella misma se decía que no le sorprendia, quizás Hawkmoth tenia un sexto sentido para arruinar sus mejores momentos, aunque claro, nunca lo sabría (así como tampoco sabría que era realmente un mal padre, bueno, quizás lo sabría despues).

Distraida se encontraba por todo lo sucedido aquel día, y mientras su patrulla nocturna se efectuaba, sucedió lo que ella pensaba que era imposible, al menos para ella misma, que sucediera.

Su pie se torció al dar un mal paso entre las tejas tambaleantes de un pequeño edificion, estando a punto de caer debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba.

Habia tomado su yo-yo para poder engancharse del siguiente edificio y que el impacto no fuese más que uno pequeño, pero antes de que esto sucediera, se vio entre los brazos masculinos cubiertos de negro, Chat Noir la habia atrapado de un movimiento.

Ella pudo observar su perfil desde abajo, se encontraba completamente concentrado en ella.

Tal como esa misma tarde, solo que dirigiendo su atención hacia su identidad civil.

Tragó saliva, pues aparentemente no importaba si ella era _Ladybug_ o _Marinette_ , él siempre velaba por ella de una u otra manera.

Ahí fue cuando los pensamientos desenfrenados de sus propias palabras comenzaron a inundar su mente, reemplazando por completo su ensoñación de su _próxima_ cita.

― ¿Estas bien, M'lady? ― Preguntó, colocándola sobre el tejado más próximo al que pudo llegar, observándola preocupado.

Ladybug tragó saliva al sentir su mirada, pues ahora se habia tragado sus propias palabras.

Pues, por primera vez observaba realmente lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente abrumada.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como que los OS se me estan yendo de las manos, cada vez siento que los escribo más largos (Incluso, queria añadirme más, pero se me hizo fuera de contexto y dije, BAH)

PRIMERO QUE NADA, quiero dar los creditos por esta grandiosa idea a mavilez en tumblr (Mariana avilez) Por unas viñetas que cautivaron mi corazon y me dieron inspiracion para hacer un poco más con lo que habia visto ¡VAYAN Y DENLE AMOR! Me sirvio bastante como practica en estos momentos que realmente no me encuentro al 100% conmigo misma, e incluso me logro relajar un poco.

Seria lindo que, ellos comenzaran a confundirse, que vieran lo que en verdad tienen frente a sus ojos por una vez, o por primera vez, y vean lo valioso que es.

Además, queria añadir a Thor como akuma, me encanto la nueva pelicula, a mi novio no tanto (Aunque no la ha visto) así que el akumatizado seria él, super fanatico a los comics que al ver los trailes casi le sale espuma de la boca xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :'D Un beso y ¡Los amo!


End file.
